Gear
The Gear was an infantry soldier of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. The term comes from the rotating machine which signifies the unity of the COG and the place of the Gear. Gears are highly trained and resilient soldiers, having been in a continuous state of war ever since the Pendulum Wars. As of the Locust War, the Gears are the primary military opposition to the Locust Horde. Gears are organized into squads of four to six soldiers, as opposed to the swarm tactics employed by the Locust. Gears are usually marked by the Crimson Omen emblem. History of the Gears ]] The Gears were an evolution of Pre-Pendulum Wars Coalition.Booklet Paragraph COG Gears have been present for 79 years, serving in two of Sera's most violent wars, the Pendulum Wars and the Locust War. During the Pendulum Wars the Gears were supported by a highly modern and heavy mechanized Armed force. After the Emergence Day attack the standard Gear lost a majority of their support and equipment, and much of what survived was aging as replacements could not be manufactured to meet the demand for them. 18 months after the sinking of Jacinto, the COG disbanded and all Gears became Stranded. Recruitment Equipment Pre Emergence Days Gears are equipped with a range of protective armor, most notably the heavy bullet-resistant cuirass and the compatible apparatus-equipped helmet that provides protection from inhaled chemicals, blunt trauma, shrapnel, and low-calibre or poorly aimed bullets. However, the helmets offer no protection from a high-calibre Longshot round.Gears of War, Private Anthony Carmine's death As well as a variety of other equipment that helps to support them on the battlefield. They also use a wide range of powerful weapons, notably the Lancer Assault Rifle, the Longshot Sniper Rifle, the Gnasher Shotgun and the Snub Pistol. Some Gear squads have access to bot units, but the high level of attrition the bot units have suffered combined with the ongoing Locust War have made replacement components for bot units to be an increasingly-uncommon commodity. Currently, only elite and high-level squads are entrusted with bot units, though many Gear units are alleged to make use of salvaged replacements when available. Post E-Day Bot units used to be common, even expendable, equipment for Gear squads. Colonel Hoffman once stated "I can remember when these things came by the crate load." All bot units have a name, such as Frank, Bruce, or Jack, Delta Squad's bot.Gears of War: Aspho Fields Relationship with the Stranded After the orbital bombardment of Sera, there were millions of humans left to fend for themselves. The now-dubbed "Stranded" generally view the COG and the Gears as fascist for sacrificing them to the Locust onslaught and exchanging freedom for security. However, not all Stranded have the same view point on the COG. Some have enlisted in Operation Lifeboat but find life in the military difficult, either due to being low-rank soldiers or being distanced from family. While the COG view the Stranded and their "independent" lifestyle as treason and will do anything to deny the Stranded supplies and forced them one step closer in joining the COG's ranks,Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 70-73Gears of War: Aspho Fields 364-367 in some instances Stranded have joined sides with the Gears for mutual benefaction.Gears of War: Act 2: Nightfall: Last StandGears of War: Hollow Issue Three Some Stranded are just as hostile as the Locust Horde however.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant, Gears of War: Anvil Gate Physiology Gear soldiers, once described as "walking tanks" , appear to undergo rigorous physical training to achieve top physical shape, as evidenced by their ability to perform a number of acrobatic stunts, push car frames, to carry enemies as mobile cover, and survive long falls without serious injury. It is also possible that the COG armor that Gears wear increases the users natural strength, as the armor has been stated to use servos and could possibly be powered or semi-powered armor. List of known unit divisions *26th Royal Tyran infantry **A Company 26th Royal Tyran infantry *4th Infantry Division List of known squads List of Known Gears Behind the Scenes The Gear soldiers were created with the idea in mind that the Locust Drone was "cool" so Epic designers wanted the players to have the same experiences. The first concept arts depicted a SWAT style soldier but later change to a Vietnam era solider, to a futuristic samurai warrior. The reason for the heavy muscular Gear was due to the idea that fighting in a war over a decade had hardened them.The art of Gears of War Multiplayer *COG Gear will be a playable multiplayer character in Gears of War 3 by achieveing level 2 in multiplayer. See also *Indie the UIR counterpart. *Onyx Guard the personal Guard of the Chairman. References Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Titles